Conventional methods and devices for surveying typically utilize surveying markers to provide positioning information. For example, surveying stakes may be used to mark a boundary of a plot of land. However, such markers are limited in their ability to provide data associated with the position. Similarly, surveying targets are also limited in their ability to provide information associated with a particular location. Such methods do not allow for providing data associated with the position of interest.
While conventional methods provide surveying marks to mark a position, such marks struggle to meet requirements for providing information associated with a position of interest.